Jinchuuriki
by MysticBlueWaters
Summary: When Kagome's mother makes a mistake that would forever change her life, Izayoi is forced to seperate both her twins Inuyasha and Kagome into different villages, but was it a good choice to make Kagome a Jinchuuriki?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto nor do I wish to own them they'd be suck-y if I did.**

I'm back and it feels good to, as promised it will take awhile, but I am revising the story Jinchuuriki.

* * *

Izayoi rocked her crying children and shuddered when she heard a howl nearby. Her eyes went to the window and she started wondering if the window was thick enough to with hold anything. Deciding that probably not she turned her head to the open door. Her maid was there.

"I don't see why I have to pick up after useless mortals," came the soft muttering," maybe if those kids were killed we wouldn't have so many half breeds and humans roaming around here."

"I do not see why you speak such ill of my children when you to are a half-breed how would you feel if you were despised?"

The maid swung around and glared,"You don't know anything about us half-breeds! So do not assume what and how we would feel, because you don't know anything! I don't see why m'lord chose a worthless mortal such as yourself!"

Izayoi turned her stare into a heated glare, how dare she...

"Those kids should die and maybe I should kill them m'self they probably will end up hated and killed by Lord Sesshomaru anyways so why the hell not?!"

The maid advanced on her, but Izayoi just stared.

"Stop."

It was a command and the maid snickered,"You commanding me?"

Izayoi glared at her and the half breed dropped to the floor on her knees. Her joints hurt and she was dizzy, what was she doing? Izayoi stood up and said,"Do not underestimate me or my children."

"You...bitch."

Izayoi ignored her and walked off into the nursery room. Up until then she kept her cool, but as she shut the door soft sobs escaped her. She knew her kids weren't safe, maybe Inuyasha because he to was a half-breed and he was bound to own some demonic powers, but what about Kagome? Would she survive here?

Her eyes strayed to her son and daughter," I love you both and I will protect you. I'll die protecting you if I have to."

* * *

Inutaishou sighed softly this was absolutely pointless, but Sesshomaru would not stop.

"I do not see why they keep my title of honor. Why I was born first and I should have it not those bastards you call 'children'!"

Inutaishou rubbed his temples this was a waste of time and he knew that Sesshomaru would not shut up until he gave him what he wanted. Golden eyes flashing with hate for his father, Sesshomaru devised a way for him to kill the half breed and the human.

True when he first thought that he was about to be an older brother he had no interest in it, but now it would be worth his wild. It annoyed him when he found out only one of them was a half demon, but then he had thought nothing of it. Now he wondered why and how the girl was a human was it something to do with the wretch?

When he first laid eyes on her there was something about her scent that was different, but his father was no longer training him and had started to pay less attention to him so he said nothing.

Back then he did not know what that smell was, but now he knew it was-

"Sesshomaru, are you paying attention to me?!"

He glared at his father and walked away his thoughts somewhere far from there.

* * *

"Inutaishou I have thought about this and I don't want Kagome to be a princess."

Izayoi groaned it was no use, she couldn't say that to her husband there was no way she would. Soft crying reached her ears and she quickly walked to the nursery room, Kagome was fussing...again.

"Now now Kagome whats wrong dumpling?" she cooed softly.

Izayoi thought about it and she knew now how she would keep Kagome safe, it was dangerous, but it would have to do.

She asked Inutaishou if he could watch Inuyasha for her and after telling him she was going with Kagome to the nearby village, she was out.

She hated having to lie to her husband, but he would absolutely forbid it and he didn't know about the threats that she was receiving.

Instead of going to the village she went deeper into the forest stumbling over roots. Her mother had told her about these men that had captured demons and at first she did not believe her, but now she knew it was true. She heard of them from the half-breeds when they were supposed to be doing their duties.

Her mother told her that they then entrap these demons into human babies combining the demon's spirit with the baby's spirit. Then they were hated by all. It was a risk, but she would do it.

* * *

Izayoi stared at the man before her, not knowing his name was disturbing her, but he told her she could call him sire. The man stared at back with curiosity he could not believe that the queen of the western palace was asking him for this, but he did not question it when she offered him allot of money and extra to not tell anyone about this meeting.

"You do know that after this she will be despised by the humans?"

"Yes, but she is of no use unless she can protect herself."

The man nodded and swore at the racket the vase was making, it was almost shattering. He asked her to hold her daughter's black hair while he applied some herbs onto her back. He grabbed a needle and began to carve an intricate seal. The baby moved and cryed so much he almost gave up, but he kept thinking about the fee.

He did some quick hand signs and muttered something Izayoi couldn't quite catch.

The vase's lid shot open and blue orbs of energy wrapped themselves around Kagome's small being. She immediately hushed knowing in her new born mind something important was happening to her. The orbs merged into her back and she screamed loudly.

Izayoi's eyes were moist as she tryed to hold back tears, but at least the worst was over...or so she thought.

* * *

**Time skip: Kagome and Inuyasha- 4**

* * *

Kagome dodged the kick that was aimed for her head and punched her brother's mouth.

"Kagome Inuyasha what have I said about fighting?!"

They both stood at attention and stared innocently at their mother, who now at the age of 35 still looked young, hands on her hips and eyes blazing they knew they were in trouble.

"Sorry," they both responded.

"Sorry won't cut it this time up to your rooms now!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Kagome and Inuyasha bounded up to their room yelling at each other putting the blame on one another. On the way they passed Sesshomaru and they immediately hushed while he glared coldly at them.

"Jeez I don't know why he hates us so much," Kagome muttered. Inuyasha responded with a look that clearly said 'Don't be stupid, you know why'. Kagome sighed and let her blue eyes fall to the floor while she said,"Yeah I know, but still we have as much right to live as he does."

"Hn, don't you think I know that," he answered," now move stupid I have to go."

Kagome scowled at his retreating back and wondered if her brother hated her as well, for the same reasons as Sesshomaru. Kagome treaded to her room slowly avoiding the glares and the snickering. Staring back defiantly she couldn't help, but wonder why they all hated humans and half breeds so much.

_'Humph it isn't my fault I'm human'_

Reaching her room she collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes wondering when she'd have to stop locking her door, or when she could eat without checking to see if her food was poisoned, or when she would have to stop sneaking around in her own house.

* * *

**There you go and um I had to delete the other story, but I hope this one is just as good, and REVIEW! **


End file.
